The Thing
by SMK KMS
Summary: The great SMK debate—Did they or didn't they? Here's my take on the controversy.


Disclaimers: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I make no money from these characters; I simply like to share their world for a short time.

A/N The great SMK debate—Did they or didn't they? I've come late to the SMK party, but here's my take on the controversy. (Partially inspired by Taylor Swift's _Wildest Dreams_. Whenever I hear "He's so tall, and handsome as hell" I can't help but think of Lee!) It's just slightly out of canon, but only by a few weeks. Hope you enjoy! (Constructive reviews are always welcome.) A special thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson—as well as the rest of the cast—for portraying these characters so wonderfully.

Peace and quiet—something that was in short supply lately in the King household. The boys had gone to bed a half hour ago, and Dotty was upstairs quietly soaking away her troubles in her nightly bubble bath. Amanda settled herself into a corner of the sofa with a cup of tea and thoughts of a certain tall, handsome spy.

Ever since that day a few months ago in the Q Bureau, things between them had been slowly heating up. What had begun as a slow, tender kiss between two best friends was becoming a full-fledged "thing." Well, not a "thing" in every sense, but she wasn't so sure that wasn't about to change. And that change is what she really needed to think about.

This morning in the Q Bureau Lee had suggested that they take a long weekend away together. The August heat and humidity in DC was stifling. Krump's cabin was available. Set deep in the hills of West Virginia, it would make a perfect getaway. No phone, no TV, no kids, no mother, no Agency, no Billy, no Francine, no outside interruptions . . . no reason not to take this "thing" all the way.

And she was scared to death. Oh, she loved Lee. Of that she was sure; she had never been more sure of anything in her life.

She had no doubt that Lee loved her, too. Lee's concept of love, however, was what she questioned. Known around the bullpen and steno pool as "love 'em and leave 'em Lee," his reputation was definitely hard to ignore. Deep down, she knew he had changed. Actually, it wasn't so much that he had changed. It was just that _Lee_ was different from _Scarecrow_. It was _Lee_ that she loved. All those other women had been _Scarecrow's_ women. Oh, _Scarecrow_ was adorable, too. But _Scarecrow_ was the consummate spy. _Lee_ , on the other hand, was a tender, vulnerable man that was incapable—she hoped—of breaking her heart.

But was her hope enough? What if _Scarecrow_ took over, even for a short time? Where would that leave her? She could see the end already . . . her heart in pieces and their relationship ruined. She could live without the Agency, but could she live without her deep connection to Lee? And how would she ever repair her heart? It had been bad enough recovering from the divorce . . . and her feelings for Joe had _never_ been as strong as they were for Lee.

They were both adults; it should not be such an issue. But it was, damn it! How could they be so familiar with each other yet so afraid to take things to the next level? No one else needed to know. After all, no one even knew they were dating, right? And it was no one else's business.

But what if things didn't work out?

She just shook her head. _Scarecrow_ might not be able to tell you the names of even half his girlfriends, but _Lee_ wouldn't ever forget her, would he?

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

The following day saw a slight break in the oppressive weather. Lee and Amanda decided to grab a couple of sandwiches and drinks from the nearby deli and head over to Rock Creek Park for a leisurely lunch under one of the great shade trees. Both knew they needed to have a serious talk. The park would get them away from the prying eyes of the Agency, yet they wouldn't technically be alone and therefore tempted to put off the discussion.

They settled down under a giant oak, using its massive trunk as a backrest. After a quick look around, Lee leaned in for a tender kiss.

"You know, Amanda, I need to give Krump an answer about the cabin by the end of the day," he reminded her.

"I know, and that's why we need to talk," she gently reminded him as she took a bite of her sandwich. "It's not that I don't want to go. The boys will be with Joe, and Mother will be busy with Captain Kurt. She wouldn't even miss me; I'd simply tell her I'm going on a location shoot for IFF. She's never seriously questioned that excuse before, so everything would be fine."

"Why do I sense a _but_ coming . . . "

"But . . . "

He sighed and just smiled. He knew his Amanda well.

"But . . . " she continued, "I also know where a weekend alone with you in a remote cabin will lead."

As Lee started to interrupt, she raised her hand. "Let me finish, please," she pleaded as he nodded his assent.

"Lee, I'm just scared. Not of you—never of you," she quickly assured him as he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I'm scared of what the next step will do to our relationship. My life just wouldn't be the same without you in it. Yes, I love you—there, I've said it . . . "

"And I've loved you for a very, very long time," he quickly assured her. "I'm just not good at words, you know; I'm more of a man of action." He demonstrated that fact with a quick kiss.

"And it's the _man of action_ that has me concerned. The _man of action_ is _Scarecrow_. Not that I don't love him, too, but I'm _in_ love with _Lee_. Your past—all those women—that was _Scarecrow_. Knowing that, it's easy for me to forget the past and concentrate on the present. What I don't know, however, is how _Lee_ is going to handle having a "thing."

"Oh, Amanda . . . I'm not sure either," he admitted with a sigh. " _Lee_ has never had anything remotely resembling a "thing." I've told you about Dorothy and Eva. But what I haven't told you is that, even though I wanted to think differently, those relationships were with _Scarecrow_. I've never truly shown anyone _Lee_ before—until you came along, that is. I also know that you've been hurt before . . ."

She simply nodded at the truth.

"I would rather die than hurt you, you have to know that."

"I do. But we don't always plan the hurt; I should know. It's not like Joe and I _planned_ to get divorced." She put a hand on his arm and looked deep into his eyes. "Looking into the future terrifies me. If our "thing" doesn't work out . . . can you promise me that you'll at least remember me? . . . that _Lee_ will remember me?"

He saw the tears beginning to pool in her lovely chocolate eyes. "Honey, there's no way _Lee_ —or _Scarecrow_ —could ever forget you." He punctuated the statement with yet another sweet kiss.

She knew, with that kiss, that his words were true. And she knew that whatever the future held . . . whether they turned their romance into a "thing" or not . . . they would face it together.

She made her decision. "Why don't you tell Krump that we'll take the cabin for the weekend," she said with a shy smile.

"Are you sure, Amanda?" he questioned, looking deeply into her eyes. She nodded silently.

"Then here's what I propose. Yes, we take the cabin for the long weekend. Yes, we take the time to get away from the city and all outside influences. Yes, we relax and enjoy each other's company. But . . . with no pressure to take our relationship to the next level—from either of us. Amanda, I would never pressure you to do anything that you're not ready for. Hell, I'm not sure I'm ready, either . . . wait . . . let me rephrase that! I'm ready physically—definitely," he said with a grin and wriggle of his eyebrows. "But emotionally is another story for me, too. And I'm not ready to jeopardize our relationship with a "thing" either. I don't know what made me pick you out of the crowd that morning at the train station—divine intervention maybe? I like to think it was my parents' hands guiding me. I haven't felt this happy . . . secure . . . content . . . _loved_ . . . since they died. And I've felt that way since the day we first met. Whether we simply remain friends, continue things as they are, or take things to the next level, I never want to lose you. You mean more to me than life itself." He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Wow! What had she done to deserve such a wonderful man?

"All right, then. Let's finish our lunch and head back to work. We don't want to risk Krump's giving the cabin to someone else, do we?" she said with a smile and a quick kiss on his cheek. Deep down in her heart she knew that regardless of what happened . . . or didn't happen . . . this weekend at the cabin, _Scarecrow_ and _Mrs. King_ —NO, _Lee_ and _Amanda_ —would be just fine.

A/N No, I didn't answer the question. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, but in my opinion it's nobody else's business. Lee and Amanda are the only ones that "need to know."


End file.
